Stay
by Darkeyezblue2
Summary: Gray has really done it this time. Can he make it up to her? ( First story in ages!) M for language
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't have said it. What the hell was I thinking?! Obviously I wasn't. God damn it, now she won't even smile. The rain has yet to let up. It's been days since I opened my stupid mouth and spouted all that awful shit to her. How do I make it up to her?

I never thought that I'd go so far to keep these feeling bottled up that I'd cause this much pain to someone who meant the world to me.

She came into the guild this morning, looking as beautiful as ever regardless of the depressive look on her face. She didn't even acknowledge me, but then again, why should she? I'm the worst. Still can't believe how I could say something so hurtful.

It's coming to the afternoon now. I've been sat here waiting for a moment, just one, where I can apologise but every time I think I have a chance, someone is always there.

My heart breaks every time I think about what I said and the look on her face. I overhear her say that she's going to take a long mission far away from Magnolia. Far away from me. What can I do?

I go back home. Tired of the constant fights and bickering with everyone. I know I messed up, they don't need to keep ramming it in my head. The rain is pouring harder now as I lean my head against my bedroom window. She leaves in the morning from what I understand and doesn't know when she'll be back. Have I missed my chance?

I bang my head repeatedly against the window chanting 'stupid, stupid, stupid'. If this is the last chance I have, then I have to do something! I'm not letting her leave on this mission without knowing how I feel about her.

Grabbing my radio, wallet and keys, I dash out my door. Fuck knows if this will work, or if it's too cliché to even attempt it, but fuck it! The nearest flower shop is my next stop. I buy as many flowers as possible that have the meaning I'm looking for and run.

I'm not stopping until I get there!

Why the hell does Fairy Hills have to be so far? Fuck sake I'm completely out of breathe here in the pouring rain with a fucking heavy radio and a bunch of flowers that now look like they've seen better days.

I refuse to give up!

I've got the speakers on loud, throwing rocks at her window and holding a sad looking bunch of flowers.

Please. Come on…

(Black Stone Cherry – Stay)

I'd sell my soul just to see your face  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain  
And in these times I need a saving grace  
'Cause time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith

But if I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay  
I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday  
Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay

My hearts on my sleeve but it's turning black  
And without your touch I'm not gonna last  
It feels like my walls are cavin' in  
And I'll do anything to have you here again

But if I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay  
I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday  
Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay

The days are cold the nights are long  
And I can't stand to be alone  
Please know this is not your fault  
And all I want is to tell you I love you

And make you wanna stay  
I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday  
Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay

Would it make you, make you wanna stay  
(I'm sorry for my ways)  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay  
(Will it ever be enough)  
Would it make you, make you wanna stay

I see her silhouette through the curtain. Open the window. Please. Come on Juvia. Please let me make this right. 


	2. Chapter 2

My heart is breaking. No. It's broken.

It's been days since he said those…..those….awful things to me.

I just can't….No. Stop it!

The tears….the rain…..won't stop. Why won't it stop?!

Have I not endured enough pain? Am I really only meant to be surrounded by this constant downpour of gloom and heart break?!

Gr…He…I…..Can't even say it!

I hear a noise outside of my apartment window. Erza would kill whoever that is if she were her. Luckily for them though, she's at the Guild. Where he is.

Why are there rocks being thrown at my window? Who on earth do they think they are?

I look out through my sheer curtains and see him. With a radio, a sad looking bunch of flowers, and more rocks. What's he muttering to himself? Eugh!

No! No! No!...why? Why now? That's not fair! He can't do this to me! He can't use the most cliché way known to man to gain my forgiveness! He simply can't!

If I wasn't so upset with him, I would have found this to be the most wonderful thing he could have done. My heart still beats stupidly for him. What do I do?

''Juvia! Juvia! Please! Come out! Please…I'm…..I'm so stupidly sorry! I'm a complete dick! Please…please…how do I make this right?! Tell me I can fix this?! Tell me….oh Mavis…tell me I've not lost you?'' Oh Gray…''I'm on my knees here Juvia! I'm not leaving until you give me a sign either way! I'll stay out here for as long as it takes!''

I can see that. The rain still pours, and yet there you are. On your knees as you said. You're getting soaked. I know you're an ice mage but you still might get sick. My head and my heart are fighting with each other. What do I do?

(Trying not to love you Nickelback)

You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?

But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go  
And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go  
But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

It's trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more

So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear  
Tonight I'm dying to tell you

That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
Now I see the silver lining, of what we're fighting for  
And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

I hear locks turning. Shit! What if it's Erza? She's at the Guild stupid! Concentrate. Focus. You have one chance Fullbuster! If you fuck this up, that's it! Game over! You've lost her! Just tell her how you feel! Beg for forgiveness! Don't be a dick. Don't be a dick.

Blue hair. Gorgeous, beautiful blue hair followed by mesmerizing blue eyes in an amazingly beautifully pale face. She's come! Oh shit! She actually came out. I'd fall to my knees if I wasn't already on them.

I'm crying and I don't give a shit! She came out…she….she actually came out! She stopped moving. Stationary at the door. I practically crawl to her in my desperation to get to her. The radio is still on. Fuck knows what song is on now. All I'm concentrating on is her.

I'm at her feet. I look up to her face, only to slapped. Hard. Nothing I don't deserve. Turning back to her, she has more tears in her eyes. Her hand is still raised. I deserve so much more than that.

''You ever, and I mean ever say anything remotely close to that to me again Gray Fullbuster and I will NEVER forgive you. I may love you more than anything, but I will not be treated so disgustingly! You broke my heart. Why? Why would you say such cruel things? What did I ever do to deserve that…that…..vile, putrid, evilness from you? How do you expect me to react right now? Because honestly, half of me just wants to give up on you!''


End file.
